Miraculous Ladybug 2-A New Life
by Josh Seragaki
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are serious about each other. Marinette is now suddenly sick. Adrien has yet to realize the fact that Marinette is pregnant, but they both continue protecting Paris and fighting crime as usual. This becomes a problem. Word gets out about Ladybug/Marinette's pregnancy. Hawk Moth teams up with some other guys during his time in prison and uses this opportunity...
1. Chapter 1

Ah, yes. Paris is as beautiful as ever. The sky, the grass, the air, the birds, and the lovely couples that stroll along the sidewalks together. Can you guess which couple this is about?

Correct; Adrien and Marinette.

A few months later after everything happened, Adrien and Marinette started going out with each other. They hid their miraculous identity from others and kept it a secret between the two of them.

It is now November and the two of them are much in love.

Enjoy the story.

"I gotta say…there's not one time where I don't enjoy watching you run." Chat Noir said, flirtatiously, as he and Ladybug ran and jump from roof to roof. Ladybug rolled her eyes with a small giggle. "I could say the same thing for you." She stopped and threw her wire around the pole of a nearby street light, then swung down from the roof and landed on top of the street light. "Whew," Chat crossed his arms with a smirk as he watched her. "I am _so_ in love." "Chat!" Ladybug yelled from below. Chat jumped down from the roof and landed on the street light next to her. Ladybug stumbled and lost her balance, nearly falling off. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. "Gotcha~" Ladybug smiled at him, kissed his left cheek, then turned around and leaped off the street light, with Chat Noir following her.

The two of them chased after the car that was speeding down the streets of Paris, with cop cars following the car as well. "License plate?" Ladybug asked. Chat responded with "We don't need it" then pounced as far as he could and landed on the top of the car. He smashed open the front window with his fist, ignoring the sudden blood, and slid into the car to sit beside the driver in the passenger seat. "Hey, how ya doin?" He asked with a grin. The criminal was shocked to see Chat Noir, then pulled out a gun and shot at Chat Noir. Chat ducked and let the bullet hit the window next to him instead. "Woops! Almost got me!" The man shot again and again, but still missed. Chat slouched in the chair and kicked the gun out of the man's hand. He then grabbed the back of the man's head and banged it against the steering wheel, then stopped the car by slamming on the brakes.

The car had immediately stopped, and the cops surrounded the vehicle then yanked the driver out of the car. Chat Noir stepped out of the car, handed the gun to one of the police officers, then turned his head to Ladybug once she ran up to him, panting. "You scared me!" She said, grabbing his shoulders. "I was afraid you were going to get yourself killed after hearing the first gunshot!" "I'm fine. I'm Chat Noir for crying out loud." "I'm serious." Ladybug stared into Chat Noir's eyes with concern. His smile faded into a frown. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head when no one was looking. "I'm alright. I'm here to protect you, so don't worry." "But I don't want you to protect me. If you do that then you'll get hur-" "Hey." Chat pulled away from Ladybug and lifted her chin, smiling at her. "You worry too much. If I get hurt then it doesn't matter." "But-" "I'd rather die than watch you get hurt. It's my job to protect you. Got it?" Ladybug lowered her head then sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry." "Don't be. Now, what do you say we get out of here before we spend hours signing autographs and before our miraculous runs out." Ladybug's eyes widened as she noticed the time on her miraculous, then nodded to Chat's words. "Right. Let's go." The two of them zoomed out of the area as quickly as possible, and left the scene without a trace.

"That's a fresh wound!" "I told you, it doesn't matter." "It does matter, Adrien! You can't expect me to stand idly by and watch you get hurt." "Right back at you. This isn't even a wound. It's just a scratch." "A scratch, Adrien?" Marinette pulled out another glass shard out of Adrien's fist and set it on the cloth on the table, then wiped the blood with peroxide. Adrien twitched with a bit of pain as she yanked out another piece of glass. "These are really deep into your skin. You might just get an infection from this!" He looked away with a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "What's so funny?" Marinette asked, crossing her arms. "I just find it admirable that you worry so much about me." She let out a deep sigh and began wrapping a bandage around his hand. " _Of course_ I worry about you. I love you with all my heart, I'm obviously going to care about what happens to you. Even if it's a little thing that doesn't bother you. It's my job to worry." She tied a tight knot after cutting the bandage and cleaned up the glass shards and put away all the medical supplies she'd been using. Adrien stared down at his hand for a moment, and then smiled softly. He looked around the room and glanced at the clock above the kitchen table, then changed the subject. "Your parents aren't home?" "No." Marinette replied as she rinsed her hands in the sink. "They're on vacation." "For how long?" "Honestly, I don't know. But they told me to look after the house and don't leave the stove or the oven on when I'm not watching it." "Hmm…" Adrien stood up from the chair and sneaked up from behind Marinette. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and gently placed kisses along her neck. Marinette gasped quietly as the shivers suddenly spread throughout her body after feeling Adrien's touch. Her face flushed once she felt Adrien's hands on her stomach underneath her shirt. "Well, since no one's home…" He whispered with a smirk. Marinette knew what he was getting at, and she liked the idea of it. "Mmm….Alright…" She said, grabbing Adrien's hands and turning around. "But not in here." Adrien followed after Marinette down the hall and into her bedroom.

_Ooh la la~_

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette slowly opened her eyes after a beam of sunlight struck her eyelids. She sat up and looked around, suddenly realizing it was morning, and then noticed Adrien sleeping beside her in her bed. She smiled a little and slid out of bed.

Adrien woke up shortly after Marinette began getting dressed. He gazed at her as she pulled a white tank-top over her head. This was also one of the few times that he'd seen her hair down. It was long enough to reach her waist. Deep raven that reflected the sunlight. The very sight of her made Adrien happier by the second. Marinette turned her head and glanced over at Adrien with a blush then tied her hair in a ponytail and crossed her arms.

"Finally, you're up?" She asked, sitting down beside him. "Yeah. How's your body?" Adrien stroked her left leg while waiting for a reply. Marinette's face flushed, and she looked away from his gaze. "It's f-fine. Why are you asking?" "Well, I need to know if you're feeling okay." "Adrien," She began. "You don't have to ask me that every time after we do it." "Why?" "W-Well, because…it's...um..." " _It's_ what?" He leaned closer to Marinette as she stuttered to get the words out. "It's just…" Adrien chuckled at the way Marinette struggled to speak once he placed his lips onto hers. After he pulled away for a second, he waited for her to finish her sentence. "You were saying?" By this time, Marinette's face was sheer red from embarrassment. "T-Too close…!" She jolted herself to speak and set her hands on Adrien's chest, trying to push him away a little. "Really?" He asked with a smirk. He grabbed Marinette's hands and set them on his shoulders. "But I just love being near you…" Marinette calmed herself down with a light laugh then kissed Adrien's forehead. "Who doesn't?" "Crazy people." Both of them laughed together, then hopped out of the bed.

Marinette hurried over to her calendar to check what day it was, then sighed. "What's wrong?" Adrien asked as he pulled on a new shirt. "I don't know. I haven't gotten my period yet, still. That's not normal. It's already the 15th and I was supposed to start five days ago." Adrien glanced over her shoulder at the calendar then said "Relax. It's probably just late." "But that's highly unlikely. It's never late or early." He shrugged then placed Marinette's blue jacket over her shoulders. "I'm sure it's fine." "Positive?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm positive. If by the end of this month, nothing happens, then you could always check with a doctor or a nurse. Alright?" "Alright."

The color orange had filled the entire room, painted onto the bodies of criminals and murderers that roamed about within the prison. Each of them had an evil look on their face. They were kept in separate cells, locked away from each other with handcuffs or straight jackets on them.

A group of four police officers walked through the halls of the prison and stopped at one cell. "Hawk Moth." One of them said, unlocking the cell door. "You have a visitor."

One man was sitting on the bench in the cell, staring down at the ground, with his hands cuffed behind his back and dressed in an orange uniform as the others were. Two of the police officers escorted him out of the room, and led him out of the area and into a different room where there were stalls with a glass wall and telephones at each desk.

Hawk Moth sat down at one desk in front of a man who seemed familiar to him. He picked up the phone and spoke to the one across from him, behind the glass window.

\- "Who are you?" He asked, glaring at the other. The mysterious man looked around for a second, then back at Hawk Moth.

-"It's me; Andreas."

-"Andreas? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe!"

-"I was, but I got a message from Loup Blanc telling me that you were taken in. I'm not surprised, anyways."

-"Why are you here? What do you want?"

-"I'm here to get you out." Hawk Moth's eyes widened a bit.

-"What? Are you crazy?"

-"Maybe. But, I have a plan. You just have to team up and cooperate with me."

-"I'd rather die than to team up with you, asshole."

-"Hey, I'm doing you a favor, here. I'm here to help you."

-"I don't need your help. I have this under control."

-"Oh really? Because just a few seconds ago, you were locked up in a private cell with restraints on and a shit tone of bodyguards watching you."

-"I know that! I have a better ideas than you, anyways."

-"Oh, sure. Whatever you say. Hey, by the way. You got a son, right?"

Hawk Moth paused for a moment then nodded, slowly with suspicion.

-"Yeah…"

-"Well, I brought him with me."

A young, teenage boy, around the age of 17, stepped beside the mysterious man that Hawk Moth knew. The man left and allowed him to speak to Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth eyed the boy's green eyes and blonde hair, then smiled a little at him as the boy picked up the phone.

-"So…you're here."

-"Yes, I am."

-"Why?"  
-"It's a long story."

-"I have the time."

-"Well, I don't. It was nice talking to you-"

-"Dad, when are you coming home?"

The two of them met eyes for a moment, until Hawk Moth looked away.

"Gabriel Agreste." One of the police officers said. "Five minutes, then you're done."

-"Come on. Tell me."

Hawk Moth shook his head with a sigh.

-"Maybe another time."

The teenager; Adrien, set down the phone then left the room.

Andreas sat down once again and picked up the phone to continue speaking.

-"Tomorrow at 4 a.m. Wait here, for me. Okay?"

-"…Fine."

-"And trust me, I have a way to destroy Ladybug and Chat Noir once and for all."

Andreas had an evil smirk on his face as he left the room.

"Alright, Mr. Agreste. Time's up." The police men grabbed his shoulders and pulled him out of the room while placing handcuffs on his wrists once again.

"How did it go?" Marinette asked with a nervous smile once Adrien exited the prison. He met outside with Marinette and smiled back at her, but that smile quickly faded. "Not well. He still won't tell me how he got in there." "Do you know when he'll get out?" "No. He barely said anything to me." Marinette frowned, then grabbed a hold of Adrien's right hand and started walking with him down the sidewalks of Paris. "You'll see him again, soon." "How can you be so sure? He's been in there for months, and who knows when he'll-" "Adrien," Marinette stopped in him, immediately, and gave him a comforting look. "Weren't you the one who said that _I_ worry too much?" She asked with a giggle. "Be patient. For all we know, he could be getting out of there within the next few days! Just wait, you'll see. I promise, you'll see him outside of that prison soon. Okay?" Adrien chuckled lightly at Marinette, kissed her forehead, and set one arm over her shoulders as they continued walking down the same sidewalk they started on.

"Really, Marinette…"

"What?"

"I just…love the way you are."

"Pfff. Well, who doesn't?"

"Crazy people."

"That's for sure."


	3. Chapter 3

4:23 a.m. ~Maison d'arret de La Sante Prison

Lights flashed and sirens blared over and over again in the La Sante Prison. Police men and guards scattered around the area, checking cells with guns in their hands and armor latched onto their bodies for protection.

The one in charge of the prison had his hands held behind his back, waiting for someone to inform him of the prisoner that seemed to have escaped. Another police man ran up in front of him and said "Sir, he's not in any of the cells." "Have you checked everywhere?!" The warden asked.

"Yes. He's no where to be found. He's gone." The warden stared down at the ground for a moment to think, then lifted his head and shouted out to all the other police men who were outside with him. "SEND OUT TROUPS AND FIND HAWK MOTH IMMEDIATELY! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES, HE MUSTN'T GET ANY FURTHER! FIND HIM, I WANT HIM ALIVE!"

"Yes sir!" The men shouted back at him and left the area, ready to go on their new mission.

"Dammit, Andreas," The warden whispered to himself. "You were on _our_ side!"

"Girl, you need to calm down! It's probably nothing!" Alya shook her head as Marinette paced back and forth. The two of them were outside, hanging out on school campus after school. Alya was sitting on the bench, looking down at her homework on her lap. Marinette hesitated again with more anxiety building up. "But—this has never happened before! I don't know what's wrong with me. Lately, I've been having strange cramps unlike before and I can't understand why!" "Marinette," Alya continued, lifting her head to look at Marinette. "Cramps are normal. You just have to chill." "But, I-" "Look, if things get even more suspicious and you don't get your period still, we'll go to the nurse and ask her what's wrong." "That's what I'm afraid to do, though. I'm afraid of what the nurse will say about it." "It's better to know what's wrong than to worry about it, right?" "I guess.." Marinette murmured, looking away. "Alright then." Alya leaned back in her seat. "Just wait another week."

"Hey, Marinette-" Adrien popped up behind Marinette and set one hand on her left shoulder. Marinette jumped with surprise and turned around to face Adrien. She smiled, nervously, and glanced around, hoping that no one else was in the area. "H-Hi…" "Are you okay?" "Y-Yes, I'm…fine." Adrien took a quick look at Alya then back at Marinette with a soft smile. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you later." He kissed Marinette's forehead, as he always does, then left. Marinette slowly waved at him as she watched him leave.. "I'm going to the nurse." She said to Alya. "I have a bad feeling about this." "Alright, go ahead. But let me know exactly what happens afterwards." She nodded at Alya, then raced up the school steps and down the halls towards the nurse's office.

Marinette knocked on the office door. A voice from behind answered with "Come in," and allowed Marinette to enter. She closed the door and stepped into the room. A tall lady was sitting at her desk, dressed in a blue outfit with her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. "May I help you?" She asked, turning around to face Marinette. "Yes," "Have a seat." Marinette did what the nurse had told her to and sat down on a chair in the office. "What seems to be the problem?" "Uh, well…I…I haven't gotten my period and it's already been six days since I was supposed to." "Six?" "Yes. It's never late and never early. This is rare for me. Plus, I haven't been feeling well. Every day, it feels like I'm going to throw up." "Alright." The nurse put her stethoscope over her ears. "I'm going to check your pulse, and test your blood pressure." Marinette nodded with a deep breath as the nurse checked her heart beat. "Your heart is normal." She stated. The reached for a long pad with a wire connected to it. Then, the nurse tied it around Marinette's right arm and waited as it squeezed her skin. After a moment of silence, she pulled the pad off of her and checked the results on her computer. "You're healthy, Marinette." "Really?" "Yes. I don't see any signs of any illness. However…" "What?" The nurse sighed and crossed her legs. She eyed Marinette as she spoke to her with an absolute tone. "Teenagers these days are reckless. Often times, they don't use protection when they have sex, and this is a result of pregnancy." Marinette's heart stopped for a short moment. She felt her stomach drop after hearing that very word "pregnancy." "Am I…-" "I don't know for sure. But, I could give you a pregnancy test." The nurse stood up from her chair, opened one of the cabinets above the sink and pulled out a plastic container with a pregnancy test in it. She handed it to Marinette and allowed her to think about it. "One line means negative, two lines means positive. Just take it to the bathroom and urinate on the stick. Then you'll know for sure." Marinette was frozen. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she just may be pregnant. She shook her head and snapped out of it, then stood up. "Th-thank you. May I use this now?" "Go ahead. You can use the bathroom in here." Marinette agreed to this, and entered the bathroom in the nurse's office.

The bathroom was silent. The only noise that filled the room was the sound of Marinette's footsteps as she paced back and forth again with more anxiety than before. She had to wait about 10 minutes for the result of the pregnancy test, and it had already been 9. "One more minute…" She whispered to herself, taking deep breaths over and over again. The timer on her phone went off once it reached 10 minutes. She headed over to the small table in the bathroom by the sink, hoping to see the result, but she turned around instead and whimpered. "I can't do this. I can't do this….What if it's positive? What-What will Adrien say? Oh god," She ran her fingers through her hair and her heart started beating faster and faster. "Okay, Marinette," She murmured. "Get a hold of yourself. Just…look at the test and tell Alya. Then we'll go from there." Marinette slowly inched closer to the desk to look over at the pregnancy test. She picked up the stick and eyed the two pink lines for a long moment. Sudden tears began slipping over her cheeks as a strange smile came across her face.

After Marinette left the bathroom, the nurse asked to see the pregnancy test. Marinette handed it to her and the nurse smiled a little. "Congratulations, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." "Thank you." Marinette muttered. "Would you mind if I asked you who the father is?" "…Yes. But, I don't know how to tell him." "Marinette, how close are you with the father of your child?" Marinette's heart fluttered just by the thought of Adrien. "Very close…" "Do you love him more than anything?" "Of course, but-" "Then there are no _'buts'_. Tell him the way you wish, and when you wish to. Alright?" Marinette nodded with another deep breath. "I'm going to let you go now. And once again, Congratulations." "Thank you," With that, Marinette quickly left the room.

"So?" Alya asked, jumping up off the bench. "What happened? How'd it go?" Marinette had the pregnancy test in a clean plastic bag then handed it to Alya. Alya stared at the same two pink white lines that Marinette saw and squealed. "Congratulations! Who's the father?" "I can't tell you…Not until I tell him first." "Well, when are you going to tell him?" "…I don't know. I don't know if I can, honestly…I'm too afraid of what he'll say…What if he breaks up with me? Or, what if I never see him again and I'll have to have the baby by myself?" Marinette sat down on the bench and covered her face with her hands once she began to cry. Alya sat down beside her and stroked her back. "Hey, don't worry. It'll be okay. Just, focus on telling him first, then you can worry." "I can't, Alya…!" Marinette exclaimed with more tears escaping from her eyes. "What's going to happen to me…?" Her voice cracked. "I can't do this…I can't do this at all…How am I going to tell my parents? What are they going to do? There's no way I can tell him about this. He's already stressed enough about his dad and now he'd have to deal with a baby growing inside of the worthless girl that he's dating!" She rubbed her eyes and wiped at her tears, smearing the eyeliner from her eyes. "You don't know anything until you say something! He'll probably be happy!" "No he won't, Alya!" Marinette shook her head back and forth. Her breathing was heavy and it was hard to make out the words she was trying to say through her thick tears and the sorrow that clogged her throat. "He'll leave me if I tell him. I can't…"

"Marinette, I'll be there by your side to tell him."

"Thank you, but….I don't think I'm going to tell him."

"You have to!"

"I can't, Alya…

I can't…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir set his hands on his hips as he looked over at Paris from below him while standing at the top of a tall building, though not nearly as tall as the Eiffel Tower. He lowered his head and thought for a moment. He had been waiting for Ladybug to arrive but she never came. Chat sighed then jumped off the building and began running from roof to roof until he reached Marinette's balcony. He landed on her balcony and peeked in through the sliding glass window, looking for her.

There she was. Sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest, and a tissue box beside her. Her hair was down, and she was dressed in sweat pants and a black tank-top. Chat Noir eyed the tears that slid down her face, then tapped on the glass window.

Marinette gasped after realizing that Chat was waiting outside. She wiped away at her tears and opened the glass door. Chat Noir stepped inside and closed the door behind her, then shut the curtains as well. "Why are you crying?" He asked. Marinette sat down on her bed and set the tissue box on her desk. "No reason." "Marinette, tell me." "I just told you." "I'm serious." She continued to ignore him by making her bed and trying to act normal. "Marinette. Hey, I'm talking to you. Tell me what's wrong!" "Nothing's wrong." "You weren't there today. I waited for you and you weren't there. Something's wrong and I expect you to tell me." Marinette shook her head. She turned around and smiled at Chat Noir. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." "I don't believe that." He said, staring down at her fake smile. His tone was cold and his eyes were filled with frustration. By this time, Marinette knew he was upset. To push the situation aside, she grabbed both of his hands while still smiling. "Adrien, I would never lie to you." "Yes, you would. I know because you've lied before." "But I'm serious." "Why were you crying!?" "Because I just was!" "Tell me. I'm not leaving until you tell me EXACTLY what's—" He stopped himself after catching sight of Marinette's pregnancy test on her dresser. Marinette saw what he was looking at, so she quickly ran to her dresser, grabbed the pregnancy test, and stuffed it under her pillow. "What is that?" Chat Noir asked, trying to grab the pillow. Marinette stopped him and said "It's nothing. Now…please leave." "I told you, I'm not leaving! What's going on, Marinette?" "Nothing. So please-" "Bullshit, Marinette! I can tell you're lying!" She stepped back with a twitch after hearing him raise his voice at her, which he had never done before. He let out a deep sigh after realizing Marinette's reaction to his anger, then set one hand under her chin and gazed down at her. "Please, tell me. What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" "I…I do…I just…" "Just what? What could possibly be the reason that you can't tell me?" "It's…" Marinette took a deep breath. "Adrien…" She began. "I'm…I'm pre-" "Marinette, are you in here?" Alya's voice came from down the hall. A knock on the door made Marinette jump. She quickly shoved Chat Noir into her closet and closed the door, then opened her bedroom door and allowed Alya to enter. "H-Hi. What're you doing here?" "I came by to check on you."

Chat Noir pressed his ear against the door to try and make out what they were saying. The only thing he could hear was muffled voices from behind the closet door.

"Oh, well, I'm fine." "Did you tell Adrien yet?" Alya asked, setting her hands on her shoulders. "No...not yet." "When are you going to tell him?!" "Soon, I guess." "If you don't tell him, then I will. Marinette, you're pregnant for crying out loud. This is something that you seriously need to inform him about!" "I know that…" Marinette said, lowering her voice and hoping for Alya to be quiet as well. "I'll get to it…I promise…" Alya nodded. She wrapped her arms around Marinette and gave her a gentle but warm hug, then left the room. "Call me and tell me what happens after you tell him. Okay?" "Okay." Marinette said.

After Alya left, Chat Noir opened the closet door and stepped closer to Marinette. "You're…pregnant?" He asked with confusion. Marinette kept her head down as she turned around and faced him. He could see that she was trembling with fear. She pulled the pregnancy test out from under her pillow and handed it to him without saying a word. Chat stared at the pregnancy test with wide eyes. He looked away from it to get a good look at Marinette. The first thing he saw once he looked back at her was tears. "I'm sorry…" She whispered with a squeak. "I didn't want…you to find out like…this…" Chat set the pregnancy test on the dresser, then gently pulled Marinette closer to him. "Why didn't you tell me…?" "I was scared…" "Of what…?" "I was scared that…you'd leave me…that you wouldn't accept it…" "No, Marinette. I would never do that. You know I'll always be here no matter what happens." He placed his hands on her cheeks and gazed down into her deep blue eyes. "I love you, Marinette. Don't you know that?" He wiped at her tears then set his lips against hers while holding her close. "I love you too" She said, hugging him back.

* * *

"See? What did I tell you?"  
"Shut your pathetic mouth. I never needed your help."  
"I just did you a favor. I expect something in return."  
"Like what?"

Andreas turned his head to Hawk Moth and crossed his arms with a smirk. "Since I got you out of there, I'm going to need you to follow my orders..."

"Orders?" Hawk Moth asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes," Andreas replied. "You work for me, now. You will do what I say, and you will do it exactly how I tell you to."

"I will never follow you."

He snickered lightly and snapped his fingers. Loup Blanc stepped beside him, along with a larger amount of wolves, as well as an army of shadows with crimson eyes and fangs sharper than the wolves'.

Hawk Moth backed away from the ones before him. "Very well." The two of them glared at each other. Hawk glanced at Loup Blanc and said "I thought you were on my side!" "You made an unfair deal, Moth." Blanc said, tilting his head at him. "Now, it's your turn to follow orders." The shadows raced towards Hawk Moth and crawled up his arms and legs, covering his entire body. "I'm going to be using your power, Gabriel." Andreas said, holding up one hand towards him. Hawk moth opened his mouth to shout out, but it was useless. The shadows had completely consumed his body, and absorbed every last bit of his power.

"I'm in charge, here."


	5. Chapter 5

"We've picked up a LIVE report from the La Sante Prison of a prisoner escape." Adrien's attention was immediately directed to the news that played on a small screen inside the car on his way home from school. "Hawk Moth, a notorious criminal, has escaped from La Sante and is on the loose with two other criminals, one of them with conviction of murder. Loup Blanc, Andreas Cheng, and Hawk Moth. If you find these three criminals please call or contact us at-"

"Hawk Moth…?!" Adrien's eyes widened after hearing of his escape. "This isn't good..." He muttered to himself. "Is something wrong?" Nathalie asked, glancing over at Adrien suspiciously. Adrien nervously smiled and said "Um, could we stop at Marinette's house?" "You'll be late for your fencing class," Nathalie stated. "Yes, well, I just need to tell her something. I'll be quick." Nathalie sighed with a nod. "Very well."

The car stopped in front of Marinette's house. Adrien hopped out of the car and rushed to the front door.

Nathalie watched Marinette and Adrien hug, then sneered once they closed the front door behind them.

"Are you alright?" "Yes, why?" "Hawk Moth escaped." Marinette paused for a second with shock. "He what-?" "He's gone. And Loup Blanc has returned too, along with some other man named Andreas." "Andreas? Andreas Cheng?" "Yeah, do you know him?" She hesitated then replied with "Yes…" "Who is he?" Adrien asked. "…He's my brother." "…Your brother?" Marinette sighed with a nod. "My parents never mentioned him…specifically because he brought much dishonor to our family." "What do you mean?" "It's-It's a long story, I can't get into it right now. But, if you see him, please be careful. He's a murderer and he's very dangerous. I don't want you going out at all as Chat Noir. Got it?" "No way! I'm taking care of this. Where did he come from anyways?" "He must have left China and come here instead. But I don't want you contacting with him in any way possible. Okay?" "But what if he attacks you?" "I'll be fine." Marinette escorted Adrien to her mother's bedroom and sat down on the floor. She reached underneath her mother's bed and pulled out a brown box. She quickly opened the box and pulled out a long, old, Chinese sword. "I have this." "What is that?" "It's a Liuyedao sword passed down in my family for many generations. It was passed down to my mother from my grandfather, and my mother taught me how to use it and she's handed it down to me for protection." "That's incredible." "Isn't it?" Marinette set the sword back into the box. Adrien jumped after hearing a loud honk from outside. "I have to go." "Adrien-" She grabbed Adrien's right hand to stop him. "If you do anything reckless, you'll regret it." Adrien chuckled and kissed Marinette's forehead. "I'm sure I will." After these words, Adrien was gone.

Marinette sat back down on the floor and pulled out a picture out of the same box. It was a black and white photo of a Chinese man dressed in Chinese armor, holding the same Liuyedao sword that Marinette owned. "Andreas…" She whispered to herself. She glared at the photo for a moment, then crumbled it in her palm. "I'll make you burn in Hell for what you've done…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, what a shame…" Loup Blanc smirked down at Hawk Moth as he circled around him several times. "I was looking forward to seeing you begging on your knees for mercy." "Go Hell," Hawk Moth kept his eyes on his enemy at all times while still trying to release himself from the chains around his arms and legs. He was chained to the ground, unable to move far, and forced to see the face of a man that he had despised very much at this moment. "I'm just anxious to watch you suffer as I destroy you." Hawk Moth glanced down at his right hand then back at him. "Just wait. Soon, you'll be the one to suffer." "Fortunately, your powers are gone, Gabriel." Andreas said, stepping beside Loup Blanc. "Stop calling me that…" "Do you remember when you tried to succeed in destroying Ladybug and Chat Noir? You failed in doing so, and you were stupid enough to get arrested by the idiotic Americans who think they have control over a powerful man like you." "What's your point…?" "If you would cooperate with us, then you would accomplish your goal in finally having those Miraculous in your hands." "…And why would I trust someone like you?" "Because I'm the only chance you've got." Hawk Moth and Andreas met eyes for short moment, until Hawk Moth sighed and looked away. "Very well." "Good." Andreas released Hawk Moth from the chains and held out one hand in front of him. "Take my hand and you will receive your powers again. Refuse and you will be forced to do as I say." Hawk Moth sneered at Andrea's hand, then gently grabbed his hand, hesitantly.

A cold feeling zoomed throughout Hawk Moth's body, sending back his stolen powers. "Now," Andreas continued. He opened a large cabinet door and pulled out a Liuyedao sword, similar to Marinette's. "I have some business to take care of…."

Marinette gently tied her hair up in a pony-tail, then slipped her arms through the sleeves of her purple jacket while pulling on her dark blue jeans. She stopped to look in the mirror real quick after hearing a knock on the front door. Then, she ran down the hall to the front door. With a smile, and hoping to see Adrien, she opened the front door. Her eyes widened after noticing a familiar man standing before her. He had short, raven hair that matched hers, as well as the same eye color and the same skin tone. She took a step back, with trembling legs, and tried to close the door, until the man slammed it open again, then closed it behind him. Marinette glanced at the Liuyedao sword in his left hand, then back up at his face. "You don't have the right to hold that weapon, Andreas." "Really?" He asked, holding the blade to her face.

Marinette swallowed hard, not knowing what to do, until she finally got an idea. She zoomed down the hall, into her mother's room, and as quickly as she could, she opened the box that held her family weapon, and yanked out her mother's sword. Andreas ran after her, then stopped and stood in his fighting stance, with his sword in his hand. "Your skills are incomplete, Marinette," He said with a snicker. " _You're_ the one who doesn't have the right to hold that weapon." Marinette clutched the handle of the sword and stepped into her fighting stance as well. The two of them circled each other, waiting for the right moment to swing their weapon. Marinette glanced at the dresser, then back at Andreas. She grabbed one of her mother's perfume bottles and sprayed Andreas in the face, then smashed through the window and onto the balcony. Andreas shouted in pain without the ability to see. His vision cleared up by the second, and he finally noticed Marinette running away. "Don't be a coward and fight me!" He yelled. He ran after her and jumped onto the balcony, looking around for her.

Marinette had been sitting behind a large pot on the balcony. She noticed Andreas inching closer, so she jammed her sword into his right leg then yanked it out. She swung her blade, allowing the blood to fly off her sword, and then pointed the blade at Andreas. Andreas fell to one knee then smirked up at her. "You got some guts, kid." "You better believe it, asshole." "Ooh, that's some tone you got there. Better watch your mouth, young lady." "Fuck off and go to hell, you damned bastard!" Marinette aimed for his head, but she missed once Andreas smacked her across the face with the back of his right hand. She lost her balance and fell, landing on the side of her stomach. Shocked, she set one hand on her stomach to check if everything was okay. "It's a shame that child of yours won't get to live." Marinette glared up at him. "How did you find out…?" "I could tell by your movements, Marinette. The way you try to move without using too much action, protecting your stomach as if it were your life…I know a pregnant woman when I see one." "Yeah, and I know a pregnant woman which you killed!" "That was her fault, not mine." "She was your wife! She hadn't done anything to you!" Andreas lowered his head and stared down at Marinette. "She was as worthless as you are. Now, say your prayers. This is the end."

"Over my dead body!" A voice from above shouted down at Andreas. Chat Noir landed in front of Marinette, with his staff in his hands. He threw his staff into Andreas's gut, sending him flying across the balcony. He quickly helped Marinette up off the floor and hugged her. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" "I-I'm fine…" "Thank goodness…" Chat sighed with relief. He turned around to face Andreas as he inched closer to him. "Now…how about I teach you a lesson for putting your hands on my girl?"


	7. Chapter 7

Andreas chuckled and said "I have no business with you. Why don't you step aside and allow me to finish what I started?" "I don't think so." Chat Noir cracked his neck as well as his knuckles, and was about ready to fight. "But how about we duke it out right here, right now, instead?" Marinette stopped Chat by standing in front of him. "Please don't, you'll get yourself killed!" "You almost just got yourself killed, Marinette. I'm not letting you get hurt!" "Adrien, I'm fi-" Marinette fell to her knees after feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. "We'll finish this later," Andreas said as he disappeared. "Hey, you-" Chat Noir wanted to go after Andreas, but he had more important things to worry about.

He picked Marinette up off the ground and began carrying her to her bedroom. He gently set her down on her bed and was ready to leave, until Marinette jumped off the bed to grab him. "You're not going after him, are you!?" "I have no other choice but to!" "Yes, you do have another choice! Don't go! He's stronger than you think, don't do this!" "Marinette," Chat Noir turned around to face Marinette. "I've told you before, I'm not going to stand by and watch you get hurt." Marinette's eyes widened once she noticed someone standing outside on the balcony. "Adrien-" "I'm not letting some psychopath lay one finger on you-" "Adrien watch out!" Marinette screamed once a blade flew past the two of them and hit the wall behind Marinette. Blood ran down from Chat's right arm, signaling him to turn around.

There, on the balcony, in the middle of the rain, stood Hawk Moth. The room lit up due to the bright flash of lightning in the sky, causing the rain to pour even more. Char Noir shoved Marinette behind him and grabbed his staff, glaring at Hawk Moth. "So, we meet again, Chat Noir…" Hawk Moth said as another dagger appeared in his left hand. "Marinette, make a list of names if it's a boy or a girl while I'm gone!" "Wha-Adrien!" Marinette attempted to run after him as he charged towards Hawk Moth, but it was useless. The two of them were already gone.

Hawk Moth stood before Chat Noir on a rooftop in the middle of the night and during the storm that rolled over Paris. "I don't believe we finished from before…" Hawk said. Chat shook his head with a smirk. "No, we haven't." He pulled out his staff and held it out in front of him while Hawk Moth gathered up his power in one hand to form a black ball of electric energy in his palm. "You can take my Miraculous, but you stay away from Ladybug." "Stupid boy," Hawk scoffed. The two of them circled each other with their weapons in their hands. "I need her Miraculous as well…But if you cooperate and hand them over, then she won't be harmed." "You won't lay one damn finger on her. Not while I'm here." "I find your ignorance slightly hilarious. You can't possibly believe that _you'd_ be able to protect her…" "I don't believe it, I know it. I love her with all my heart and you're never getting a hold of her." "How sweet…" Hawk's evil grin faded into a sneer. "It disgusts me…" Chat Noir glanced at his Miraculous then back at his enemy with only little time. He had to make this quick. "Get ready, Chat Noir…" Hawk said as he got ready charge towards him. "This is the end for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette squinted to see what was going on around her through the darkness. The only thing she could see was flashing lights on a rooftop far away. She saw a man and a younger boy with deep blonde hair. "Adrien…!" She exclaimed. Hesitating for a moment, Marinette transformed into Ladybug. She then jumped from the balcony to the roof next to her, carefully. The ground was slippery, and it was hard for her to keep her balance, but that didn't stop her. She was well aware that she was carrying a fragile child, and she knew what she was doing at this time.

Her only objective at this moment…was to get to Adrien.

Andreas landed on the same roof that Hawk Moth and Chat Noir were fighting on. "Hawk!" Andreas shouted. Hawk Moth turned his head for a second and caught the sword that he tossed to him. He smirked then turned back around to face Chat Noir. Chat paused for a second, then spun his staff and allowed it to transform into a long sword. "This should be fun." He said with a chuckle. "I hope you know, I take fencing lessons." He jumped to stab Hawk in the arm, until Hawk Moth stepped aside and kicked Chat Noir's back, causing him to fall on the ground. Chat quickly got himself on his feet again afterwards. Hawk held his sword in the air, then threw it down to stab Chat Noir's chest, but Chat blocked his attack by holding the sword in front of his face. The two blades shoved against each other, pushing each other back and forth. Finally, Chat jammed one foot into Hawk's gut and kicked him off of him, then backed away.

"Almost there…" Ladybug said, wiping her forehead while panting. She was completely soaked as she continued to jump from building to building, struggling to get to Adrien and hoping to stop the fight before it was too late. "Adrien…" She whispered to herself, setting one hand on her stomach for a moment. "Please, don't die…"

"It's over, Chat Noir." Hawk Moth neared closer to Chat. He glanced over at his sword that was tossed out of his hands and across the roof, then back up at Hawk Moth. He struggled to get up, his feet slipping each time he tried to sit up. "It's useless, just hand over the Miraculous."

"Chat! Chat Noir!" Both Hawk Moth and Chat Noir turned their heads to see a familiar girl, dressed in a red outfit with her hair tied in a ponytail, and a red mask over her face. She stood on the building across from them, holding her family's sword in her left hand, ready to fight at any moment. Chat Noir gazed at her from afar, then turned his head to Hawk Moth. He yanked off his ring and handed it to his enemy with no regrets. Hawk raised one eyebrow with a bit of shock after realizing Chat Noir's true identity.

Ladybug watched this from the same area, with sudden fury flowing through her. She leaped onto building in front of her and ran towards Hawk Moth.

"I don't think so!" Suddenly, Loup Blanc appeared. He grabbed Ladybug's right wrist, yanked the sword out of her hand, and threw it onto the ground below the tall building. He grabbed her by the throat and held her above the high ground, ready to drop her at any moment. "Hand over the Miraculous, girl." He said, waiting for her answer. "No-" Adrien quickly got up to save Ladybug.

Hawk Moth stood there frozen for a long moment, thinking to himself _"…Adrien…This whole time….You were…"_ Ladybug grabbed Loup Blanc's hands and tried to free herself, refusing to hand over her Miraculous. He then pulled out a blade and held it to her stomach, about to stab her at this very second. "Stop!" Adrien clenched his fists and charged towards Loup Blanc. "Adri…en…" Ladybug squeaked only a few letters through the tight grasp around her throat as she watched Adrien run towards the enemy. Hawk Moth snapped himself out of it, and realized what was going on.

Loup Blanc smirked and let go of Ladybug, allowing her to fall from the building and down to the ground. "ADRIEN!" She screamed. "NO!" Adrien stopped at the edge of the roof, looking over at Ladybug and searching for her. Hawk Moth dropped the ring on the floor, then acted quickly by jumping off the roof after Ladybug.

* * *

Marinette covered her eyes as her Miraculous ran out. She knew she was going to die, and she knew she would never be able to see Adrien again. "Take my hand!" A voice shouted from nearby. She uncovered her face to see Hawk Moth holding out his hands in front of her, waiting for her to grab a hold of him. "Why should I? You tried to kill Adrien!" "I know that! I'm sorry! Trust me!" "Liar! I'll never trust you!" "Stupid girl…!" Hawk forcefully grabbed Marinette and held her in his arms, then landed onto the balcony of a large building from below. He unexpectedly landed on his back while still holding Marinette in his arms. Marinette crawled off of him and hesitated as to what to do. "Wha-Why would you do that!?" Hawk Moth sat up with a groan and looked away. "I need you to kill me." He murmured. Marinette froze with shock. "Kill you…?" She stuttered. "Yes. I can't live like this any longer. I need you to kill me, or else this darkness will continue to consume my mind, and lead me to do things that I will regret more than anything else." He handed Marinette a dagger and waited for her to stab him in the heart. His own Miraculous was running out, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to die at this very moment. "I can't. I'm not going to!" "I'm your enemy! The heroes are always supposed to defeat the villains!" "But you saved me! And you spared Adrien's life!" "I had no other choice to! He's my son!" "Your…what…?"

* * *

"Stupid boy." Loup Blanc dropped his blade that was covered in blood and stepped over Adrien, allowing him to bleed in the pouring rain. "Where the hell is Hawk?" Andreas asked, looking around.

* * *

"I'm not going to kill you! You're one of the most important people in Adrien's life! I'm not putting him through that!" "You don't understand-" "NO!" Marinette stood up and threw the blade off the building. "YOU don't understand! I have been through so much bullshit! I am carrying a fucking baby and you want me to kill you!? YOU!? MY BOYFRIEND'S FATHER!? You dumb ass! Pardon my French, but you really have NO common sense! I've seen Adrien depressed over you! He has waited to see you ever since you disappeared! Even when he does see you, you're rarely ever there! You don't even deserve the name "FATHER" If you kill yourself before you have the chance to make things right between you and Adrien!" Hawk watched as Marinette screamed her head off like a crazy woman that he'd never seen before. "No! NO! I'm not killing you! Now, get up and help me save Adrien before I freak the fuck out!" Marinette jumped onto the ledge of a window above her and began crawling up the building and onto the roof. Hawk sighed and shook his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien stared up at the cloudy sky, raindrops falling on his face, as he tried to stay alive, holding his hands on his stomach, still trying to get up.

Marinette finally got to the roof that he was on, so she sat beside him and removed his hands from his wound to look at it. "Oh, God…" She whispered after realizing how deep the wound was. She swallowed hard, then placed Adrien's bloody hands back over the wound. "Keep your hands on it. I'll call an ambulance." "No-Marinette…" Adrien grabbed Marinette's wrists before she could even make a move. "Stop…Andreas…and….the other…." "Adrien, you're hurt! I can't leave you like this!" "I'll be f-fine…just…finish it…and it'll all be…over…" Marinette looked away from Adrien once he squeezed her hands with a firm grip. She took a deep breath once her eyes began to water, then let go of Adrien and headed towards her enemy; Andreas.

Hawk Moth glanced over at Adrien, then back at Andreas after hearing him say "Hey! What are you doing!? Take the Miraculous!" He didn't move. Yet, he just stood there and thought to himself about how much he's hurt Adrien and Marinette. Marinette threw a fist to Andreas's face when he wasn't looking, and successfully punched him hard across the face, hard enough to the point where he fell to the ground. Loup Blanc noticed this from only a few feet away, so he quickly appeared behind Marinette and stopped her by grabbing her hair and pulling her off of Andreas before she could cause any more damage. Marinette grabbed Blanc's wrists and tried to free herself from his grasp, but it was impossible at this point. He yanked on her pony-tail while Andreas helped him-self up off the floor, wiping the blood that dripped down from his nose. "Sorry," He said, picking his blade up off the floor. "But it won't be _that_ easy to take me down." Andreas held the blade to Marinette's throat. He pulled it away a few inches while getting ready to stab her. Marinette glared up at him for a moment, then closed her eyes with a deep breath, ready to die at this moment.

"Stop!" Hawk Moth jumped in front of Marinette and pulled the blade away from her, pushing Andreas away and blocking him from hurting her. "What!?" Andreas was furious at this. "I…" He glanced down at Marinette, then back at Andreas while trying to come up with an excuse to keep her alive. "I wouldn't recommend killing her just yet." "What are you talking about!?" "She could still be of some use to us. Remember, she still has her Miraculous with her, and she still has her powers even without it." Andreas raised one eyebrow after hearing what Hawk Moth said, slightly influenced, and then put his blade away. "Fine. Take her Miraculous." Hawk nodded once, then turned around on one knee before Marinette and held out one hand. "Hand me your Miraculous." He whispered, looking around. "They don't have any power unless you activate it, which only you can do." Marinette didn't say anything, but she agreed to this and pulled out her earrings, then set them in Hawk Moth's palm. Hawk stood up and turned, then handed the Miraculous to Andreas. He then picked up the ring that he dropped from before, drained the power from it, then handed that to Andreas as well. "Perfect." Andreas said.

Both Marinette and Hawk Moth glanced at each other, then back at Andreas with a nod. Hawk quickly snatched Andreas's blade while he wasn't paying attention, and threw it to Marinette. Marinette carefully caught it, then slid the blade through her hair, chopping off a large quantity of her hair and releasing herself from Loup Blanc's grip.

* * *

"Marinette will sure be surprised once we come home," Sabine smiled as she glanced at her husband; Tom, then back out the window. Their taxi stopped in front of their house, and they were very excited to see Marinette after four weeks of being away.

They entered the house and looked around. "Marinette? Are you in here?" Sabine headed up stairs while Tom brought in their luggage. She opened her bedroom door with a gasp after seeing the windows broken and blood on the balcony. She had also noticed a dagger on one of the walls. Sabine tried to walk outside to the balcony while carefully stepping over the glass. It was still pouring, but it was harder than last time. "Marinette!?" "Sabine! Come look at this!" Tom shouted from down stairs. Sabine bit her lip and thought for a moment, then ran to her bedroom to her husband. Both of them were shocked to see the destruction. Their bedroom was worse than Marinette's, and there was blood on the carpet, as well as glass stains too. Sabine looked down and saw the empty box, which she kept her sword, then glanced at the crumbled up picture of Andreas next to it. "Sabine." Tom said, turning his head to Sabine. "He was here." He picked up an object off the floor, then handed it to Sabine. It was a Chinese Zodiac Tai Sui Amulet, and it belonged to Andreas. "No…" Sabine whispered. "No, no no…" She hurried out to the balcony and looked to the direction that Marinette and the others were. She could see two similar children of hers, with weapons in their hands. "MARINETTE!" She screamed. "Tom, call the 911 and the police!" Tom nodded, then hurried to their house phone downstairs in the kitchen. "Andreas, how could you!?" She asked herself with worry.

* * *

"Give up! It's pointless!" Two blades clashed against each other with Andreas and Marinette behind them. They glared at each other, hoping to pierce the other. "I'll never give up…!" "You should!" Loup pulled Marinette away from Andreas and kicked her in the gut, which sent her flying across the building. Marinette shrieked in pain after being struck in her stomach, the one place she didn't want to be hurt the most. Her heart started beating faster once she put her hands over her stomach and got up off the floor.  
"Hawk Moth! Do something!" Blanc shouted. "Get over here and take this crazy bitch away!" Hawk looked at Loup Blanc, then at Andreas, then at Marinette. He didn't follow any of his orders, and instead, he spun his hands around in circles, creating a ball of energy powerful enough to take someone out. "Oh, I'll do something, alright…." He charged towards Loup Blanc, grabbed the back of his head, and smashed his face down on the ground. Setting one foot on Blanc's back while he was on the floor, he aimed the energy at Andreas. Andreas jumped out of the way and slapped both hands together, creating a lightning flash to strike in between the two, and causing Hawk Moth to back away. "Don't get to cocky over your powers, Gabriel!"

Marinette stopped after noticing their sudden fight, then tried to dodge every attack while trying to get to Adrien.

She heard sirens from down below, and she could see blue and red flashing over and over again. Marinette gasped once a lightning bolt grazed her arm, leaving a bad burn mark, but this didn't stop her from reaching Adrien who was all the way across the building.

Hawk Moth raced towards Andreas one last time, holding out one hand and ready to strike him with the lightning that he held in his hand, as Andreas had a ball of fire within his palm. The two elements combined, causing the ground to shake once the energy grew bigger. "You were on our side…" Andreas said to Hawk Moth. Hawk shook his head and said "I'm not on anyone's side. A Hawk is never with its kind…a Hawk remains by itself, and with no one else." He pushed his lightning further, causing Andreas to take a few steps back while being overpowered. "I believe you're the one who shouldn't get too cocky over your powers…" He smirked at Andreas and began counting down the seconds after noticing several helicopters coming their way.

"Five…four…" He pushed harder as he counted down, nearly killing Andreas, but this was his goal. The light between them glowed brighter and brighter as Hawk Moth's lightning took over Andreas's ball of fire. "Three…two…" Hawk shoved the lightning further into Andreas's chest, then let go and allowed it to push him far enough.

"…One…"

Hawk Moth's power was so strong, it shoved Andreas so far across, that he fell off the building from one of the most the highest heights in Paris. At this moment, he fell to his death.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette crawled next to Adrien and checked his pulse. She could see that more blood escaped from his wound. His breathing was raspy as well as his voice. Each time he took a breath, it sounded like he was wheezing. Marinette couldn't stand the sight of this. "Oh, Adrien…" She whispered, stroking his forehead. "I'm so sorry…This is all my fault…I got you hurt…I'm so sorry…" "M-Marinette…" He set one hand on Marinette's and stopped her in her sentence. "Nothing…is y-your fault…" Marinette closed her eyes and tried to swallow her tears. "Now…stop crying…" He muttered. "I hate it…when you cry…I can't…stand it…" "Adrien…?" Her eyes widened when she watched him slowly close his eyes, afraid that he would leave her. "Adrien! Someone, please help!" Marinette screamed at the men who stepped out of the helicopters that landed on the roof, hoping that they would help. A group of paramedics raced to Adrien and picked up him, then helped him into the medical helicopter. Some police men picked Loup Blanc up off the floor and latching hand cuffs around his wrists, while also doing the same to Hawk Moth.

"Marinette!"

"Marinette!"

Marinette's parents hurried towards her and hugged her tightly. "Oh, god, sweetie, you're hurt!" Sabine said, wiping the tears from her face. "Don't worry about me; I'm fine-"She looked away for one second then noticed Hawk Moth being taken into the police helicopter along with Loup Blanc. "Wait!" She yelled, running towards Hawk and the police men. Hawk stopped in his tracks once Marinette ran up to him. "You." She said, pointing one finger at him. "Why did you protect me? Why did you do all of that? Didn't you know you could have gotten yourself killed!?" "I'm well aware of that, Marinette." He said, staring down at her. Marinette paused for a moment then smiled at him. "You've been fighting it, haven't you?" Hawk didn't say anything. "You've been fighting the darkness this whole time, that's why! You were trying to be good! I watched you with my own eyes! You risked your life to save mine, and you defeated Andreas by your own free will! I'm right, aren't I?" Hawk looked away and tried to deny what Marinette was saying, but it was impossible to ignore the truth. "Yes." He said. "You're correct." He smiled a little at her, and it made Marinette feel strange. She hadn't seen her enemy smile before, but this wasn't some evil or fake smile. She could see the actual truth in his eyes, and this made her happy. "Alright, come on." The police men pulled Hawk into the helicopter. He looked out the window once the helicopter took off, and watched the medical helicopter fly in a different direction. He knew his son was on that helicopter, and he knew he hurt his son. He regretted every little thing he'd done to Adrien so much, that it hurt his heart.

* * *

"Marinette, I've been shot, stabbed, and punched many times. This is nothing." "You scared me to death, you idiot! It's not _'nothing'_!" Marinette crossed her arms as Adrien chuckled in the hospital bed. She lowered her head and looked away from Adrien, then sat on the bed, next to him. "Adrien…there's…something I need to tell me." "Tell me." He said, grabbing one of Marinette's hands and holding it tight. "Adrien…Hawk Moth…he…he's your father…" Adrien didn't say anything to this. He didn't even know how to reply until a few seconds later. "What?" "I know, it's hard to understand…but…" She took a deep breath and got ready to speak.

"Adrien, Hawk Moth has a Miraculous like us. But he has more power than we do. He never knew what he was dealing with, or who he was dealing with. He wanted Ladybug and Chat Noir's powers to take over Paris, and soon the whole world…" She stroked Adrien's hand with a soft smile. "But Gabriel loved his son. He'd do anything for his family…But…a darkness took over him…and turned him into Hawk Moth; our enemy. It may be hard to understand…but he saved my life and saved yours. He wanted me to kill him because he told me himself that he couldn't live that way anymore. He hated what he had become, he hated Hawk Moth. He hated Ladybug and Chat Noir because they don't know anything about darkness. He wanted to show them darkness. He wanted to show them what it's like to loose everything you love, even when it's there in front of you. Adrien, Hawk Moth wanted Ladybug and Chat Noir destroyed…but Gabriel didn't. He's a good man. It's the power that's taken over his mind."

"But…Where did that power come from…?" Adrien asked. Marinette shook her head. "I don't know…but I have a strong feeling that Andreas had something to do with it…" Adrien thought for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. "I still can't believe that…But, I guess it makes sense…" "Mrs. Dupain-Cheng-" A woman entered the room and called for Marinette. She was dressed in a police officer uniform, and she was holding something in her hand, waiting to give it to Marinette. Marinette hurried to the woman and stopped before her. "I believe these belong to you." The police woman opened her palm and held out her hand. She handed Marinette her earrings, as well as Adrien's ring; their Miraculous. "Thank you." The woman left the room.  
She stepped beside Adrien and slid the ring on his ring finger on his right hand. "Wow, it feels like you're asking me to marry you." Adrien said with a grin. Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chat Noir landed onto Marinette's balcony, and peeked through the window. He watched as Marinette pulled clothes out of her drawers and set them on her bed next to the suitcase that was on her bed. He knocked on the glass door and waited for her to open it. Marinette noticed him, wiped away at her tears, and opened the glass door. "Hi." "Hey, what's going on?" Marinette stood silent for a moment, then said "My parents are kicking me out…" Chat Noir's eyes widened after hearing what Marinette told him. "They're what?" "My mother told me that have dishonored the familiy…and that I am not worthy of living in this household again…Chat sighed then gently hugged Marinette. "Don't worry, you'll find a much better place than this…" He thought about asking her to move in with him, then smiled at her. "Why don't you move in with me?" "You?" "Yes. And it would be perfect to raise the baby." Marinette lowered her head and rubbed her eyes again. "I'd like that…" Chat smiled at her and hugged her again. "Don't worry, we'll get through this."

Adrien's transformation wore off, and he began helping her pack. He folded her t-shirts and pants, and helped put them away in the suitcase, but he stopped once he saw a picture on her dresser of he and Marinette. "You kept this?" He asked with a smile. Marinette saw the picture he was holding, and answered with "Of course." This made Adrien happier than before. He decided to change the subject by asking "Have you thought of any names, yet?" Marinette nodded. "Yeah, I have." "Like what?" "…If it's a boy, then James. If it's a girl, then Lucy." "Lucy?" He asked, his heart fluttering. "That's my mother's name." Marinette nodded again with a smile. "I know. That's why I chose it." Adrien shook his head at Marinette's kindness and kissed her left cheek. "It's beautiful. When will you know if it's a boy or a girl?" "Tomorrow. I made an appointment this morning to check what the gender is. Will you come with me?" "Of course I'll go. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

In the midst of the early midnight, everyone was asleep but one man.

One man who walked down the allies and the dark streets of Paris.

A man with silky white hair that stood out, and crimson eyes like blood.

A man with fangs and claws like a wolf's, and a man with a dark heart.

He stepped out in the moonlight and raised his head to the sky above him with an evil grin.

This man is not dead.

This man is not a failure.

This man…is White Wolf...Loup Blanc.

* * *

~To be continued…..


	12. Epilogue

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my stories and leaving amazing comments. I never thought my writings would be even remotely good enough to achieve comments as great as yours. Please let me know what kind of fanfiction of Miraculous Ladybug you want next, and let me know if you want me to continue the story or not. I really appreciate your support and you always make my day when I read your reviews. It makes me feel very happy. So, let me know in the comments what kind of adventure you want Chat Noir/Adrien and Ladybug/Marinette as well as their daughter, Lucy, to go on next! Once again, thank you for reading my stories! You always make me happy! 3


End file.
